doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Short Trips (Audio)
frame|Logo der HörspielreiheShort Trips ist der Titel eine Hörbuch-Reihe von Big Finish Productions. Nachdem die Buchreihe gleichen Titels 2008 eingestellt wurde, erschienen 2010/2011 vier Audio-Anthologien mit jeweils acht Kurzgeschichten. Im Januar 2015 begann Big Finish einzelne Audio-Kurzgeschichten als Downloads zu veröffentlichen. Parallel dazu erschienen im Rahmen der Big Finish Doctor Who audio stories für Abonenten weitere Short Trips als Big Finish Subscriber Exclusives. Anthologien Short trips vol 1.jpg|November 2010 Short Trips: Volume 1 Short trips vol 2.jpg|Februar 2011 Short Trips: Volume 2 Short trips vol 3.png|Mai 2011 Short Trips: Volume 3 Short trips vol 4.png|August 2011 Short Trips: Volume 4 Einzeldownloads 2015 Short Trips Flywheel-Revolution.jpg|''Flywheel Revolution'' Short Tripes Little Doctors cover.jpg|''Little Doctors'' Short Trips Time Tunnel cover.jpg|''Time Tunnel'' Short Trips Ghost Trap cover.jpg|''The Ghost Trap'' Short Trips King of the Dead cover.jpg|''The King of the Dead'' The Shadows of Serenity cover.jpg|''The Shadows of Serenity'' Dark Convoy.jpg|''Dark Convoy'' Foreshadowing.jpg|''Foreshadowing'' Short Trips Etheria.jpg|''Etheria'' Short Trips Way of the Empty Hand.jpg|''The Way of the Empty Hand'' Short Trips The Other Woman cover.jpg|''The Other Woman'' Short Trips Black Dog cover.jpg|''Black Dog'' 2016 Gardens of the Dead.jpg|''Gardens of the Dead'' Prime Winner cover.jpg|''Prime Winner'' Washington Burns cover.jpg|''Washington Burns'' The Curse of the Fugue.jpg|''The Curse of the Fugue'' Short Trips This Sporting Life.jpg|''This Sporting Life'' Short Trips Lost and Found.jpg|''Lost and Found'' Short Trips The Blame Game.jpg|''The Blame Game'' Short Trips Damascus.jpg|''Damascus'' Short Trips Full Life.jpg|''A Full Life'' Short Trips Rulebook.jpg|''Rulebook'' The Man Who Wasn't There.jpg|''The Man Who Wasn't There'' The Hesitation Deviation.jpg|''The Hesitation Deviation'' Forever Fallen.jpg|''Forever Fallen'' 2017 The World Beyond the Trees.jpg|''The World beyond the Trees'' Short Trips Gardeners Worlds.jpg|''Gardeners' Worlds'' The Jago & Litefoot Revival Act One.jpg|''The Jago & Litefoot Revival'' Teil 1 The Jago & Litefoot Revival Act Two 11.jpg|''The Jago & Litefoot Revival'' Teil 2 Falling.jpg|''Falling'' Short Trips How to Win (audio story).jpg|''How to Win'' Flashpoint (audio story).jpg|''Flashpoint'' Short Trips British Invasion.jpg|''The British Invasion'' A Heart on Both Sides cover.jpg|''A Heart on Both Sides'' All Hands on Deck.jpg|''All Hands on Deck'' Short Trips Ingenious Gentleman Adric of Alzarius.jpg|''The Ingenious Gentleman'' O Tannenbaum.jpg|''O Tannenbaum'' Short Trips Landbound cover.jpg|''Landbound'' 2018 Authentic-Experience.jpg|''The Authentic Experience'' Mel-evolent.jpg|''Mel-evolent'' Turn-of-the-Screw.jpg|''The Turn of the Screw'' Short Trips Erasure cover.jpg|''Erasure'' Short Trips Trap For Fools.jpg|''Trap for Fools'' Short Trips siege of big ben cover.jpg|''The Siege of Big Ben'' Darkened Earth.jpg|''The Darkened Earth'' Flight Into Hull.jpg|''Flight into Hull!'' Small Semblance of Home.jpg|''A Small Semblance of Home'' I Am The Master.jpg|''I Am the Master'' Mistpuddle Murders.jpg|''The Mistpuddle Murders'' Devil's Footprints.jpg|''The Devil's Footprints'' Last Day at Work.jpg|''The Last Day at Work'' 2019 The-Revisionists.jpg|''The Revisionists'' Astrea Conspiracy.jpg|''The Astrea Conspiracy'' Doctors and Dragons.jpg|''Doctors and Dragons'' Year of the Drex Olympics.jpg|''Year of the Drex Olympics'' Under Odins Eye.jpg|''Under ODIN's Eye'' Same Face.jpg|''The Same Face'' Battle Scars.jpg|''Battle Scars'' Harrysullivan.jpg|''#HarrySullivan'' Dead Media.jpg|''Dead Media'' Second Oldest Question.jpg|''The Second Oldest Question'' Hall of the ten thousand.jpg|''Hall of the Ten Thousand'' Peace in our Time.jpg|''Peace in our Time'' The-Best-Laid-Plans.jpg|''The Best-Laid Plans'' 2020 Infinite today.jpg|''The Infinite Today'' Deleted Scene.jpg|''Deleted Scenes'' Decline.jpg|''Decline of the Ancient Mariner'' Dead Woman Walking.jpg|''Dead Woman Walking'' Regeneration Impossible.jpg|''Regeneration Impossible'' Out of the Deep.jpg |''Out of the Deep'' Downward Spiral.jpg |''Downward Spiral'' These Stolen Hours.jpg|''These Stolen Hours'' Her Own Bootstraps.jpg|''Her own Bootstraps'' Meaning of Red.jpg|''The Meaning of Red'' Blue Boxes.jpg|''Blue Boxes'' Shattered Hourglass.jpg|''The Shattered Hourglass'' Kategorie:Hörbuch-Reihe